


Fantasy + Insanity = Chaos

by Raven_Fay



Series: Nct Omegaverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Fay/pseuds/Raven_Fay
Summary: This story contains:-Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics-Nct as supernatural beings-Nct being idiots-Nct being idiots in love-Threesomes (mentioned in the tags)-Boyslove (more or less hot scenes, you've been warned)-Failed humor (probably)





	1. Important Information

Alpha: Jaehyun (Warlock) , Johnny (Wolf demon), Taeil (Water spirit) , Jungwoo (Elve) , Haechan (Vampire),  
Beta: Renjun (Djinn) , Jaemin (Cat hybrid) , Sicheng (Cat demon) , Jisung (Tree spirit) , Chenle (Banshee) , Kun (Earth spirit) , Doyoung (Bunny hybrid), Ten (Incubus)  
Omega: Taeyong (Witch), Yuta (Fox hybrid) , Jeno (Angel), Lucas (Dog hybrid), Mark (Necromancer) 

Term explanation:

Angel: Human alike being with white wings  
Ability: Healing

Banshee: Looks like a human  
Ability: Manipulation of feelings

Djinn: Human looking magic creature Ability: telekinesis 

Elve: Looks like a human with elegant looking pointed ears  
Ability: speaking with animals 

Hybrid: Human alike being with animal ears, eyes, tail, claws and teeth Ability: supernatural agility

Incubus: Human alike being with black wings, vampire like teeth and rosè eyes  
Ability: Telepathy 

Necromancer: Human  
Ability: Comanding dead bodies 

Spirit: Human alike being  
Ability: Command their element (tree spirits can communicate with trees/plants) 

Vampire: Human alike creature with cold skin and sharp teeth to drink blood  
Ability: creating hallucinations 

Warlock: human  
Ability: casting spells 

Witch: human  
Ability: brewing potions 

Wolf Demon: human  
Ability: shifting into a wolf

Taeyong's pack:  
Mark, Yuta, Jeno, Lucas, Chenle, Kun, Ten, Jisung

Johnny's pack:  
Jaehyun, Haechan, Sicheng, Taeil, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Renjun, Jaemin

Relationships:  
-Jaehyun/Taeyong/Doyoung           
-Taeil/Yuta/Sicheng                    
-Renjun/Jeno/Jaemin                
-Jisung/Chenle                     
-Haechan/Mark                          
-Jungwoo/Lucas                       
-Johnny/Ten                                      

-Kun (forever alone)

Important Note:  
I don't want any comment of Ten being the perfect omega, in my opinion he isn't.  
You can't change my mind, fight me.  
There are too many stories of Lucas, Yuta and Mark being alphas, so I wanted to write something different. I want to add that I do not want to hear any complains about the dreamies being involved in hot scenes because they're kids.  
In this story they aren't and that's all I have to say about this.  
And no, I won't change my mind about that too.  
I still don't know what the actual fuck I wrote.  
I tried to be epic and funny and I failed miserably so don't expect great things.  
Please talk to me if you don't understand or don't like something.  
I might won't change my mind but I'm interested in your opinion.  
Have fun :D


	2. Troublemakers

Taeyong POV

Thoughtful I looked down at the blood flooded battleground in our forest.  
We had successfully defend our territory against intruders and I wondered how long our luck would last.  
We were strong, of course we were, but our power was limited.  
Our territory was big and desired.  
We were a group of eight.  
No matter how strong we are or how good we fight, a time will come were we won't be able to defend ourselves anymore.  
A time will come were we will either have to run away or die.  
I knew that.  
We would need more members to grow stronger or else my fear would come true soon.  
Especially since nobody of us were an alpha.  
We were three betas and five omegas, myself included.  
It makes us to a great target.  
That's why I send Jisung, our fastest  and youngest member, to go and find someone willing to be our ally.  
Jisung was gone for seven days by now and it seemed like we would be attacked again soon.  
We couldn't effort missing just one of us if it would come to another fight.  
I sighed.  
Please come back soon, Jisung.  
"Taeyong? Are you alright?"  
I turned around and smiled weakly at my friend.  
"I'm thinking about Jisung and our chance to survive again. That's all, Yuta"  
The fox hybrid hummed knowingly.  
"We're in trouble once again. Future does not seem bright"  
"It's really bad when even you is saying that." I said and sighed again.  
"I can't help it but to worry too."  
"Well we can just pray it will not end bad for us"  
Yuta nodded silently and we stared at the bloody clearing of the forest again.  
It was silent and almost peaceful until Lucas jumped too us.  
"Jisung is back with a group of eight people! Five alphas, three betas!" The dog hybrid yelled exited.  
We stood up and followed him.  
As soon was we came closer I could smell the strangers.  
"Hyung, look! Jisung did it! I told you he would find someone!" Chenle yelled happily.  
I smiled softly at him and observed the newcomers.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Taeyong. I'm the leader of this group. The fox hybrid next to me is Yuta. I'm sure you already know the others"  
They nodded.  
"I'm Johnny, the leader of my group. It's nice to meet you too. Yeah they were already introduced by Jisung, he told us a lot about you guys. Especially your problem." The wolf demon answered.  
The others introduced themselves and I noticed that two of them were staring at me.  
Probably my imagination.  
I looked at Johnny again.  
"You see, we're only eight people and nobody of us is an alpha which makes it complicated if it comes to fighting an intruding alpha. Especially, since only three of us are betas."  
Johnny nodded.  
"Jisung told us about it. To be honest we never thought about teaming up with another group. However your situation worried us and we're willing to help."  
"The problem is that you probably imagined we would give in and accept you leading us, right?" Yuta suddenly said.  
"Well, I'm an alpha." The wolf demon answered.  
"I won't accept any other leader than Taeyong!" Yuta immediately shot back.  
"You might be an alpha but you're not as skilled as Taeyongie" Ten added.  
"You're being ignorant if you think you can be what Taeyong is too us." Lucas mentioned.  
"I told you they won't accept it if you would try to take us over" Jisung sighed.  
"Taeyong is our leader, he always will be!" Chenle stated proudly.  
My heart almost exploded with love and appreciation for my group and family members.  
Well let's see how the newcomers will handle this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from the next chapter the soon-to-be couples will interact more like flirting etc.


	3. Love is in the forest~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting sweeter. And they're getting closer.

Lucas POV 

I observed Yuta's discussion with Johnny.  
While the head alpha seemed tense, the others looked quite relaxed.  
Especially one of the alphas, Jungwoo, was not only relaxed but smiling happily.  
What a weird alpha.  
'It's not nice to call someone weird'  
My ears moved, trying to locate the voice.  
I frowned a bit.  
I knew the voice were in my head but... Jungwoo wasn't an Incubus like Ten.  
'That's right. I'm an Elve'  
So you're talking to my animalistic side?  
'Yes. I'm really glad you're a hybrid'  
Why?  
'It would've been awful if I would have to wait until they come to an agreement so that I could finally talk to you'  
Why would you want to talk to me?  
I'm nothing special.  
'Awe, how can someone be so cute? It should be illegal'  
I blushed a bit.  
'You look great when you're blushing.I wonder if your face is the only body part that blushes'  
I blushed harder at that comment.  
The alpha winked at me and licked his lips teasingly.  
'So adorable! I wonder what I need to do so that you would let me taste you'  
You wouldn't do that!  
You're just... talking.  
'Don't worry, I will prove you how wrong you are, baby. You're too cute, I can't let you go'  
Jungwoo beamed at me and I turned away, trying to concentrate on Yuta.  
Geez, what is wrong with the alphas these days?  
How can he be so flirty?  
When our groups really will live together, I should get my hormones under control. 

Jeno POV

I observed Lucas interaction with Jungwoo.  
Seems like Lucas is in trouble.  
Well at least he won't be alone when I interpret the stares and facial expressions of the others.  
I giggled at my thought.  
Ten glanced curiously at me and when he smirked, I knew he had read my thoughts.  
The incubus winked at me and grinned.  
I slightly shook my head at him.  
He continued staring at Johnny like he was a delicious meal.  
For a moment I thought about being disgusted by my friend's thirsty ass.  
Nah, he's an Incubus after all.  
I looked at Taeyong.  
Our leader was attentively observing Yuta's heated discussion with Johnny about who would lead the whole group.  
Johnny might be a head alpha, but he can't win against Yuta.  
The fox hybrid wasn't Taeyong's advisor as well as the vice leader for no reason.  
Yuta was quite emotional while Taeyong was more rational but they had a lot in common.  
One thing they had in common was that they might be caring and good fighters but sometimes very blind.  
Especially if it comes to the fact that people are staring at them or showing their interest.  
In Yuta's case, it were Taeil and Sicheng who were looking at him like they haven't eaten anything for a long time  and now they got a whole meal right in front of their eyes.  
But it wasn't as bad as Taeyong's case.  
Doyoung and Jaehyun looked at my leader like they were more than ready to jump and get it on with him.  
Poor Taeyong and Yuta got themselves very horney potential mates who seemed too stubborn and determined to let them run away.  
I guess they will suffer a lot.  
I giggled again, trying to muffle the sound with my hands.  
Suddenly my hands moved away without me doing anything.  
Surprised I looked at them.  
One finger moved, pointing into a direction and I followed it with my eyes.  
Until I met Renjun's as well as Jaemin's eyes.  
They smiled at me and I smiled back.  
Renjun gestured me to not muffle my laugh and Jaemin told me through gestures that they liked the sound.  
I tilted my head a bit and frowned slightly when they gestured something I couldn't understand.  
They copied my gesture and then cooed silently.  
My cheeks heated up when I realized that they thought I was cute.  
"Are you done with flirting or do you need another moment before we can finally leave, Jeno?" Yuta suddenly asked annoyed and I realized that they had stopped talking and where now looking at me.  
I blushed furiously and lowered my head at Yuta's annoyance and the extreme embarrassment that where rushing through my body.  
" Don't be so harsh, Yuta. It's good if he's making friends." Taeyong said, softly smiling at me.  
One of his hands reached out towards me and I took it, smiling gratefully.  
"Since I'm sure you guys are exhausted, you should rest now. Make yourself comfortable, we will continue discussing the agreement tomorrow."  
Johnny nodded, seemingly more relaxed than before.  
I waved at them and we left.  
I really hope we will come to an agreement soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> So, this chapter was a troublemaker.  
> I already had written it on my phone but I accidentally deleted it when I wanted to copy it.  
> So I had to write it again.  
> However, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> See you :3


	4. A fox hybrid in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta is having an interesting conversation with Taeil and Sicheng.

Yuta POV

Thoughtful, I looked at the moon.   
I knew I went too far when I not only argued with the head alpha but resisted him.   
As an omega I should have submitted.  
I sighed.   
I always hated being labeled as weak and submissive just because I was an omega.   
In my opinion being an omega makes you strong.   
Stronger than any alpha could possibly be.   
Most people think we can't and shouldn't fight since our bodies are more fragile.   
That we should be protected.  
Just like the head alpha, Johnny, does.   
I rolled my eyes.  
To me it's a serious weakness of him.   
It makes him unworthy to be our leader.   
Of course I won't accept him.   
He's weak even if he is an alpha.   
I observed the sunrise.   
Soon we would talk to the other pack again.   
I hope he changed his mind, I won't.   
For a while I just sat there and listened to the sounds of nature.   
"Yuta? We need to go." Chenle said.   
I opened my eyes and blinked sleepily.   
Did I fall asleep?   
"You look extremely tired. Did you sleep enough?" Taeyong asked worried.   
"I got lost in my thoughts." I answered and stood up.   
"You really need to sleep more, Yuta" Ten said while shaking his head.   
I simply nodded and followed them.   
"Drink this it will help" Taeyong said and handed me a potion.   
I gulped it down, disgusted by its taste.   
However, after a moment I started to feel better.   
"Your potions might taste really disgusting but it works"   
Taeyong snorted.   
"Potions don't need to taste good as long as they work"   
"That's such a typical answer for a witch." Chenle giggled.   
"Oh shut up, banshee"   
We laughed at Taeyong's answer and I almost didn't notice the other group.   
"Seems like you're in a good mood"   
Almost.   
"Of course" Taeyong answered.   
"Well that's good. I hope we will be able to come to an agreement today" Johnny said.   
Taeyong simply nodded and they started talking.   
I observed them, staying silent for now.   
"I don't think it's a good idea if you will be the leader of our pack, Taeyong"   
"Why? Because he's an omega?" I interrupted them annoyed.   
The head alpha looked at me just like the others did.   
"Yes, the other groups won't take us serious"   
I snorted.   
"Of course"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Omega aren't as weak as most people think we are. If they mistake us as weak we will teach them a lesson. How do you think we survived until now?"   
Johnny looked away for a moment and sighed.   
"You may managed to survive that way but now you can't anymore. They won't attack as much as they did if it's an alpha who leads the group."  
I gritted my teeth.   
"The other packs need to learn that we aren't weak! That we're able to protect ourselves!"   
"That may be right, but fighting is exhausting! You can't fight them forever! It's too dangerous! You're just being selfish!"   
My body tensed, ready to fight.   
"You call me selfish while you insist on being the leader!"   
We growled at each other.   
I flinched a bit when Taeyong calmly layed his hand on my shoulder.   
"Calm down, Yuta. I understand your anger but to fight isn't the right way."  
I glared at Johnny but relaxed my body  and took a step back.   
The head alpha frowned.   
"Why do you speak like he would be able to win against me?"   
"Yuta is strong. Stronger than most of us. I know he would win a fight against you." Our leader answered calmly and I smiled at his words.   
"How about you both will lead and we simply live together and support each other?" Another alpha, Taeil?, suddenly said.   
"That's a great idea!" Ten chirped.  
Johnny sighed but nodded.   
"I'm fine with that"   
Taeyong nodded too.   
"Alright then it's decided and pronounced!"   
Ten, that thirsty bitch, immediately started flirting with Johnny.   
I sighed annoyed and scratched my head.   
"Hey there, beautiful"   
I looked up and saw an alpha and a beta standing in front of me.   
I frowned at the pet name.   
"What do you want?"   
Instead of being outraged or hurt at my rudeness they smiled.   
Weirdos.   
"I am Sicheng and that's Taeil." The beta introduced themselves.   
"So?"   
"We want to get to know you" Taeil answered, smiling slyly.   
"Too bad I don't want to know you guys" I answered and turned around to leave.   
Suddenly I was pulled back and sandwiched between them.   
"What the actual fuck?!" I hissed while struggling angrily.   
"Too bad that we won't let you go" Sicheng purred and licked slowly my human ear.   
A water spirit and a cat demon are dominating me?  
NEVER!   
I growled at them.   
Taeil cupped my face.   
"You do not scare us if you growl or struggle. Despite the fact that it's incredibly cute it turns us on, you know? Feel free to try and fight us as much as you want~"   
HOLY MOTHER OF EVERYTHING, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THEM?!   
"Let me go, you perverts!"   
Sicheng chuckled while stroking my waist lovingly.   
"N. E. V. E. R~"   
I tried to push them away but they were too strong.   
If they wouldn't come at me together I could easily fight them!   
I cursed while screaming internally.   
"No cursing, baby boy. That does not suits you" Taeil whispered and bit down on my collarbone.   
I hissed at the pain.   
"It does not suit me my ass! I can curse as much as I fucking want to!"   
"What a fierce and stubborn omega you are" Sicheng hummed amused.   
When their hands started roaming over my body I tried to break free once again.   
Sicheng's tail wrapped itself around my leg, stopping the movement.   
HOW THE HECK CAN THAT THING BE SO STRONG?!   
I HATE THESE GUYS!!!   
I gritted my teeth in fury and embarrassment.   
"Do not worry the others are to busy with each other to notice us" Taeil said lowly and reached for my fox ears.   
I gasped when he stroke them and bit down on my lip to suppress any reaction.   
I blushed furiously at the pleasure of his touch.   
The animal body parts like tail and ears are the weakness of every hybrid.   
"So sensitive. How cute~" Sicheng purred.   
"Ngh s-stop teasing me and go away"   
"Nope" Taeil chuckled and kissed me.   
SOMEONE HELP ME!   
I'M LOOSING MY MIND!


	5. Sweet innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more great interactions :3

Ten POV  
"Don't mind Yuta, he just really hates the difference between alphas and omegas." I purred and stroke playfully the alpha's biceps.  
Hot damn, his body is so sexy.  
"It's alright I overreacted"  
His voice made my inner Incubus purr.  
I licked hungrily my lips.  
"What a thoughtful alpha you are. How rare~" I praised impressed.  
He looked at me with an amused smile.  
"You won't let go of me, right?"  
I shook my head, grinning.  
He chuckled and placed a hand on my waist.  
"How about you show me around? I would love to get to know you."  
I grinned and snuggled closer.  
"Whatever you want, sexy."

Taeyong POV  
I observed carefully the different interactions and shook sighing my head.  
"As if they never had sex" I muttered to myself.  
"Who never had sex?" A voice purred right into my ear and I jumped.  
"Awe did we scare you? How cute"  
"Jaehyun and Doyoung, right?" I asked, trying to calm down my heart.  
"Exactly. I'm impressed you remember our names" Doyoung answered with a bright smile.  
I noticed his bunny ears and frowned a bit.  
It's rare to see a bunny hybrid in company with a warlock or talking to a witch since they were often used for rituals or potions over hundred of years.  
"Why would a bunny hybrid not only mate with a warlock but talk to a witch?" I thought, not noticing I said it out loud.  
When they couple looked at me surprised I realized my mistake.  
My eyes widened and I blushed furiously.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! That's such a cliché, I'm so sorry!"  
Doyoung chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, it's fine. You're right it's weird, isn't it? However Jaehyun would never sacrifice me in a ritual and I don't think that you will cook me."  
"Ew no"  
They couple laughed at my answer.  
"See, nothing to worry about. And since you're the omega here you should worry about your safety instead of mine. In the end, you will be the dessert." Jaehyun answered with a smirk.  
Doyoung nodded and licked his lips.  
I felt like they gave me a hint about something but I couldn't figure out what they meant.  
Frowning, I tilted my head and looked puzzled at them.  
"What do you mean?"  
They observed me for a moment.  
"You really don't get it, do you?" Jaehyun asked.  
I shook confused my head.  
"So adorable, isn't he?" Doyoung sighed, looking delighted at me.  
"He's perfect" Jaehyun answered happily.  
I just stood there, completely confused.  
What do they mean?  
I am perfect for what?  
..... they won't kill and sacrifice me, right?  
Suddenly I was grabbed by my wrist and pulled away from the others.  
They walked a bit deeper in the forest.  
I was pushed and my back hit a tree.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Since you didn't understand our 'subtle' hint we will be straight forward." Jaehyun answered calmly.  
"We want you to be ours. We want to mark you, to kiss and touch you whenever we want to and to make you blush so wonderfully. So will you allow us to court you, darling?" Doyoung purred into my ear.  
Maybe it was my imagination but they looked.... hungry.  
I gulped nervously.  
"But... I'm a witch."  
"And I'm a warlock but who cares? It will be a great pleasure to make you scream our names after we courted you in the greatest way possible. We will make sure you won't be able to say no"  
"Uhm...ok?" I answered hesitantly, not sure if this was a good idea.  
They growled.  
"Fuck, so adorable" Jaehyun hissed and licked his lips.  
"Don't worry we are very convincing. You will enjoy the courting as much as we will enjoy it." Doyoung purred and stroke my cheek softly before planting a kiss on my lips.  
I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.  
When we parted I was breathless and my cheeks were burning.  
"Wh-what?" I stuttered.  
"Like Doyoung said you will enjoy it. But you should know that we aren't very patient." Jaehyun chuckled, smiling.... like a predator? 

Jeno POV  
I giggled when Renjun and Jaemin immediately stood next to me the moment both leaders gave their agreement.  
"You guys are fast"  
Renjun smiled at me.  
"Of course we are, we wanted to talk to you from the moment we saw you"  
"But we already talked once?" I mentioned.  
Jaemin laughed.  
"We gestured some things that's not a conversation, sweetheart."  
I blushed shyly at the pet name.  
"Oh, ok Then. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Hm... how about you tell us what you were laughing at yesterday." Renjun answered, curiously looking at me.  
"Well I just observed Yuta and Taeyong and thought about how blind they are if it comes to Taeil, Sicheng, Doyoung and Jaehyun. I'm pretty sure they didn't notice the hungry stares. They are in so much trouble" I giggled.  
They smiled at me.  
"You're right they really are in trouble. Sicheng and Taeil are known for being very creative and determined if they want to get something. Yuta won't stand a chance." Renjun chuckled.  
"And Doyoung and Jaehyun might seem innocent and soft but trust me they are very stubborn and kinky as fuck. If they really court Taeyong then he will probably die of embarrassment." Jaemin added amused.  
Grinning, I imagined Taeyong and Yuta being all red and flustered because if their courting gifts and couldn't help it but laugh loudly.  
The imagination was just too great.  
"Oh wow you're literally an angel." Renjun suddenly stated amazed and I blinked in confusion before I realized that I lost my control and showed my wings.  
I Immediately hid them again while blushing.  
Geez how embarrassing!  
Only children lose their control over their hiding charm!  
Congratulations Jeno you made a fool of yourself!!  
"Awe don't be embarassed. The fact that you showed us your wings unconsciously is a sign of trust and we really appreciate it." Jaemin cooed softly.  
I smiled shyly still feeling embarrassed and a bit uncomfortable.  
So I turned my head away and immediately regretted it.  
Yuta was sandwiched between Sicheng and Taeil and they were doing naughty things.  
HOLY GODDESS MY INNOCENT EYES!!  
I gasped and hid my burning face behind my hands.  
"I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. They were just cuddling. Yes just cuddling innocently." I muttered, completely forgetting Jaemin and Renjun.  
"Oh my gosh you really are an angel. So adorable and pure." Jaemin cooed dreamy.  
I looked up and realized that they were still standing in front of me.  
They witnessed everything.  
I blushed even more and whined.  
Why am I so unlucky today?!


	6. The forgotten couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I realized I forgot completely about Markhyuck.. Here they are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important!  
> God of death: Mortemian  
> God of animals and hybrids: Animalis  
> Goddess of magic: Magicaemia  
> God of war: Belluman  
> Goddess of light: Luxiglita  
> God of darkness: Tenebri  
> Goddess of nature: Materia

Mark POV  
I ran through the forest as fast as I could.  
I hope Jisung was able to find a pack that can support Taeyong's pack.  
They're so nice!  
Ah soon I will finally see them again.  
I didn't play with Jeno and Chenle for a long time.  
Grinning, I ran even faster.  
I wonder how the other pack will be.  
I hope they are nice.  
Lost in my thoughts I failed to notice the scent of another person.  
When I suddenly was kicked to the ground I could gasp.  
I slammed to the ground and the pain left me breathless.  
Gasping I tried to stand up as fast as possible but I was immediately pushed back.  
The stranger sat down on my tummy and took me any possible opportunity to run away or fight.  
The sudden weight made it even harder to breath and I felt like I was going to faint soon.  
Instinctively my magic took on a life of its own and poured into the the earth.  
I felt how my magic found corpses and connected itself to the bodies as a replacement of their soul.  
The fact that necromancers can control corpses scares most people.  
They act like we can anything do against it.  
It just how our magic works.  
We didn't decide to be a necromancer and we can't change it.  
The god of death, Mortemian, decides who he wants to be his children as well every other god or goddess is choosing their children.  
Stop thinking and focus, Mark!  
You're fighting for fuck's sake!  
I took control over my magic and commanded my 'puppets' to attack the stranger.  
The earth broke open when more or less rotten animal corpses digged their way out.  
The stranger jumped startled away from me to  defend himself.  
I stood up and observed the fight for a moment.  
Since the stranger seemed too distracted to notice I turned away and started running again.  
He definitely will need a lot time and energy to break free from my little friends.  
I smirked satisfied still running towards Taeyong's pack.  
When I entered their territory I smelled another pack and frowned.  
Carefully and worried I followed the scent.  
I send my magic ahead and searched for Ten.  
Ten?  
Mark? You're back?  
Yes. Why do I smell another pack? Are you guys alright?  
Yes don't worry. They are a part of us now.  
I see. Is it alright if I come to you or shall I leave?  
No! It's fine. You're a part of our pack too, Markie.  
Well not really I'm just visiting you guys from time to time.  
We will discuss that if you're here.  
I sighed and retracted my magic.  
Fantastic. Can't I just leave right away?  
Lost in my thoughts I followed the trail of Ten's magic.  
"Mark! You're back!"  
Startled I looked up.  
Jeno was coming towards me, a happy smile on his lips.  
Two boys were right behind him.  
Are they glaring at me or are they just confused?  
Jeno wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
They are definitely glaring.  
Great I already pissed someone off.  
"Yeah I wanted to know if Jisung found someone or not" I answered, smiling awkwardly.  
"Well as you can see he succeeded! This are Renjun and Jaemin by the way."  
I greeted them.  
"This is Mark. He's a member of our pack but he often travels to packs we are friends with." Jeno indroduced me.  
They greeted me but seemed to be sceptical.  
"Well I wouldn't say that I'm a member of Taeyong's pack. I'm more like a good friend or something..."  
I was so socially awkward it made me cringe.  
"By the way are you two the only new pack members or...?  
Renjun laughed.  
"No we are far more than just Minnie and me. The others are just...talking to each other"  
I nodded slowly.  
"Alright..."  
"Oh and Haechan didn't arrive yet!" Jaemin added.  
"Yeah he is a bit slow" Renjun chuckled.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLOW, HUH?!"  
I jumped when someone suddenly screamed right into my ear.  
"Oh there he is" Jaemin giggled.  
I looked at the newcomer, who obviously was Haechan, and froze.  
That was the boy attacked me and who I tried to kill with my army of animal corpses.  
The boy blinked.  
"Hold on a second I know you....YOU ARE THE OMEGA WHO TRIED TO KILL ME WITH AN ARMY IF DEAD ANIMALS!!" Haechan yelled scandalized.  
"You ATTACKED me! What else was I supposed to do?! Let you kill me?!" I hissed defensively.  
"Why yes?!"  
"Hell no!!"  
"OMG OTP!" Jeno giggled.  
"I ship it!" Jaemin and Renjun added grinning.  
I glared at the three of them.  
"And that's EXACTLY why I don't want to be part of this pack!"  
"Awe are you shy? Cute" Jeno teased me amused.  
"Fuck you"  
"Ah ah ah bad omega. A good omega does not say such bad words. Just like me."  
"Perfect omega my ass. You might be an angel but you're far away from being a good omega"  
"Awe that's not nice. Just because you're jealous that do not have fancy wings like me"  
"Fancy wings? Stop hanging out with Ten it clearly isn't healthy for you" I snorted.  
Someone started poking my cheek.  
"What?!" I hissed annoyed and looked at Haechan who was still poking my cheek.  
"Stop ignoring me. It is impolite to ignore a queen"  
I stared at him blankly.  
"A queen? Seriously?"  
Haechan shrugged.  
"What can I do I'm fabulous."  
".... Could you stop poking me? It's very annoying."  
"You're cheeks so soft. I like poking them."  
Whatever, I'm not dealing with this bullshit.  
"However I will leave now."  
"What? No! You're our pack member! You can't just leave again." Jeno pouted.  
"I am not-"  
"I'm not done with you yet. Let's go"  
And with that I was pulled away by Haechan.  
"Excuse you? What are you doing?"  
"Like I said I'm not done with you. So will hang out"  
I stared at him scandalized.  
"You are kidnapping me!"  
"I don't care. You're mine anyway"  
"I WHAT?!"  
The young alpha looked at me completely calm.  
"You're mine"  
"Who decided that?!"  
"Me"  
"You can't just decide that I'm yours!"  
"But I did. And now you're mine"  
BITCH WHAT?!


	7. My strange addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Jungwoo.

Lucas POV

I observed the others awkwardly while sitting on a stone a few meters away from them.  
Our local wild wolf pack had been in need of help which had stopped me from joining the others sooner.  
One of the wild wolf's pushed its nose against my knee.  
I patted it softly.  
“You shouldn't have followed me. Go back to your pack.”  
It whined and licked my hand.  
“You really should go. I'm sure they are worried.”  
“Lucas”  
I looked up.  
Jungwoo was walking towards me.  
I gulped, feeling slightly nervous.  
“Jungwoo.”  
“I was worried you wouldn't come”  
“Yeah well I got distracted”  
The alpha looked at the wolf for a moment.  
“I see”  
“Is there a reason why you wanted me to come?”  
The soft looking alpha smirked.  
“I enjoyed our last conversation so, of course, I wanted to talk to you again”  
My cheeks heated up a bit.  
“Right… “  
“And of course, I wanted to see you again. I love cute things and you really are one hell of a cutie.”  
“Really? Most people would say that I'm too muscular and too tall”  
“Idiots. It's such a turn on. My mouth waters just at the thought of having you under me. You would be completely helpless even though you're so muscular and strong.” He purred seductively and licked his lips.  
I shuddered at the sudden sexual tension between us.  
“W-well if you see it like that…”  
Jungwoo kneeled down in front of me.  
His hands on my tights.  
“I like your tights. Firm and thick. As well as your arms.”  
Why was he born as an elve?  
He would be a great Incubus!  
Aren't elves soft and peaceful?  
I didn't notice that his hands were slowly moving up until he was kneading my inner tights.  
I jumped and instinctively tried to get away but he held me down.  
“Is something wrong, darling? You seem flustered.”  
The alpha asked innocently.  
My face was burning and I cursed my carelessness.  
He was an unmated alpha at all!  
Squirming I tried to think of a way to escape him.  
“You can't escape me, darling. If you run away I will hunt you down”  
I shuddered.  
Why is his soft voice such a turn on?!  
And how did he know that I thought about esca-  
He must link our minds again.  
Great, now I'm even more embarrassed.  
Focus, Lucas.  
Just focus on anything else but him.  
I observed the others for a moment.  
Wait isn't that-  
Mark?!  
He's back?  
Grinning, I made an attempt to get up.  
And again, I was pulled back.  
“Stop doing that. I need to greet him.”  
The elve just frowned at me.  
He seemed very unhappy.  
“No. You should focus on me only.”  
“He is a pack member!”  
“So?” He answered stubbornly.  
“Are you jealous?” I asked confused.  
“My soon-to-be mate isn't paying attention to me. Of course I'm jealous.” Jungwoo answered as if it was the most logical thing.  
I was baffled.  
Seriously, what is wrong with the alphas of this pack?  
“A lot but I prefer to think that we're just very unique.”  
“What- Did I say it out loud or did you just read my mind?”  
“Both” He answered smiling.  
I groaned.  
“Are you trying to seduce me?”  
“What? No. Why would I?”  
“You're groaning sounded pretty sexual. And why not? I'm fabulous at all.”  
Is he pouting?  
The fuck is with these mood changes?  
“My groan did NOT sound sexual! Are you just trying to confuse so that I focus on you?”  
Jungwoo smirked.  
“Who knows, darling”  
Suddenly I was pulled forward and when I blinked I sat on the alphas lap.  
In between his legs and caged against the stone I just sat on, to be precise.  
“What are you doing?!” I asked flustered.  
“The only thing you can focus on is me now.” He purred.  
I realized that his hands still were on my tights.  
Still kneading them but reaching higher and higher so slowly I almost didn't notice.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Everything you want me to do.”  
“Uh… o-ok?” I stuttered irritated.  
He leaned closer.  
“You smell delicious, you know?”  
“I was told that I don't smell good at all.”  
“Really? You smell like pineapple and orange which is a very lovely scent.”  
“Thank you”  
Jungwoo smiled at me.  
“You are so adorable, Lucas. So muscular but so sweet, right my type.”  
I blushed nervously a bit and played with my fingers.  
What am I supposed to answer?  
What could I possibly say?  
‘You don't need to say anything, darling. I will take care of you’  
His voice already is a turn on if he's talking about normal things but if he purrs like this and if he says things like that I just can't resist him…  
He pulled me closer and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
“I will take good care of you” He whispered and kissed me sweetly.  
I relaxed and and didn't even tried to fight for dominance.  
Submissive never was a word I would have described myself with but when I'm with Jungwoo it's the first word that comes to my mind.  
I wanted to submit and I did.  
It's weird how easy it was with him.  
He wasn't complaining about me nor was he trying to change me.  
Jungwoo was different and that irritated me.  
How could an alpha be so soft and look so fragile?  
He looked more like an omega than I was but he was more alpha than anybody else I ever met.  
Jungwoo really is weird.  
But…I like it.  
I liked HIM already even when I just met him yesterday.  
Jungwoo leaned away to look into my eyes.  
His eyes were red.  
My body racted immediately to that display of dominance and I knew my eyes were violet.  
Our secondary gender were showing and the sexual tension was almost too much.  
He kissed me again.  
This time it was passionate and wild.  
But still, he was soft at the same time.  
Weird.  
‘Why do you always call me weird? Is it a habit of yours to call your soon-to-be husband weird?’  
I gasped in surprise when he called himself my future husband.  
He took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into my mouth.  
Kissing me even wilder and hungrier than before.  
I moaned softly and he growled.  
It made me shudder.  
He was addicting.  
My strange addiction.


	8. The Vampire of Randomness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck are having time alone.

Mark POV 

“Where the fuck are you dragging me?!”  
“To my cave.”  
“WHAT??”   
Since I wasn't physically strong enough to stop the vampire I summoned a skeleton who broke out of earth and grabbed my ankles.  
Donghyuck stopped and looked down.   
“What the heck?! Why are you like this?! I could have broken your damn legs!”  
“But you didn't. And why the fuck are you taking me to your cave??”  
“Because you're mine????”  
“Bitch, I'm not yours!! FUCK OFF!”   
I summoned some animal corpses.   
“Bitch stop, that's creepy as fuck! Those things are dead!”   
“Are you serious? You are a VAMPIRE you are UNDEAD TOO!!”  
“But I'm not rotting!”  
“Stop being so whiny”   
“Stop being so rude”  
I gasped at his words.   
“I'm only rude because you tried to kill me!!”  
“I wasn't going to kill you!”  
“How would I know? You literally jumped at me!”  
“Why are you so frustrating?!”  
“When I frustrate you then leave me alone!” I hissed angrily.   
The vampire groaned.   
“Stop trying to make me leave! That's not happening!” Donghyuck growled.   
“Why?” I asked confused.   
He looked at me seemingly done with me.   
“You really don't know, do you?”  
I frowned at him and he sighed.   
“Well, at least you're pretty cute”   
What a weirdo.   
‘Mark? Where are you?’  
Donghyuck kidnapped me.   
I have no idea.   
He said he takes me to his cave.   
‘Oh wow. I didn't thought that you would be faster than me one day.’  
Wha- OH MY GOD, TEN!!   
My cheeks burned and I whined embarrassed.   
What the fuck?!   
‘Hahaha just kidding. Have fun, Markie’  
TEN!!   
“You may look gorgeous and very tempting when you blush but it's very impolite to flirt with someone else while being on a date” Donghyuck said.   
He was frowning and… angry?   
“I wasn't flirting! Ten just wanted to know where I, that's all. Besides, we're not on a date”  
“Ten? The incubi who wants Johnny's dick?”  
“What the fuck? Don't say that out loud! I hissed and he smiled amused.   
“One of your pack is an incubi and you get embarrassed when I say the word dick?”  
“I'm not often here. And Taeyong doesn't like it when Ten talks about stuff like that when fhe younger ones of us are around.”  
“Jeno is an angel and doesn't seem to be as innocent as you”  
“Excuse me?! Like I said before I'm not often here. I'm alone most of the time!”  
“But you're an omega. No omega is alone often”   
“Well this one is! That's my job”  
“Your job?” The vampire asked confused.   
“Yes, my job. I visit the packs we have an alliance with to make sure that our contracts are still accurate and accepted or I help out if needed.”  
Donghyuck stayed silent for a moment.   
“Don't you feel lonely?”  
His question surprised me.   
“Well… yes sometimes. Why?”  
“If you need to visit the packs again tell me.”  
I frowned confused.   
“Why?”  
“I will come with you so that you will not feel lonely again.” He answered and smiled softly at me.   
“Oh… ok” I muttered and my cheeks heated up a bit.   
Wait, why am I blushing?   
It's not like I am attracted to him or like I would like him to accompany me…   
“Cute” The vampire purred.   
My face heated up even more and I glared at him.   
“I'm not cute”  
“Heck, you are. So cute and smelling so deliciously sweet. I would love to have a bite of you”   
I gulped nervously.  
“I'm a necromancer. My blood surely doesn't taste sweet”   
Donghyuck smiled and walked towards me.   
“Really? Well then I have to test your theory”  
He caressed my cheek and licked his lips.   
“Let me taste you” He whispered seductively.   
He tilted my head and I let him.   
I didn't move.   
I didn't tried to defend myself.   
He was a threat.   
A threat who was licking and kissing my neck oh so sweet and caring.   
I felt comfortable with him.   
I shouldn't.   
He kissed my neck again and I felt the tips of his fangs on my skin.   
I shuddered and he bit me.   
It wasn't really painful.   
It felt more intimate and sensual tgen anything else and I bit my lip to prevent myself from making noises.   
He moaned softly.   
Is my blood that delicate?   
He pulled back and licked the blood away.   
I shuddered again and gasped a bit.   
I felt weird.   
Like I was drugged or something.   
My body felt light and I felt extremely safe in Donghyuck's arms.   
The vampire was purring and hold me tight.   
“You taste so good”   
“... thanks?”  
The vampire chuckled.   
“You're pretty awkward, aren't you?”  
I shrugged and he placed a kiss on my lips.   
“Everytime you're awkward I will kiss you” Donghyuck claimed cheeky.   
I sighed.  
Why is he so energetic?   
How did he even thought of that?   
Another peck was placed on my lips.   
“What did I do this time? I wasn't being awkward.”  
“You ignored me” The alpha pouted.   
“Are you serious?”  
“Of course I am.”  
He kissed me again.  
Annoyed I pushed him. away but he grabbed me and kissed me again.   
And again and again and again.   
Until our lips were swollen.   
“What the fuck? You are so random.”   
“It's your fault. Your lips are so kissable.” He muttered.  
“You act like you're addicted”  
“Maybe I am”   
The vampire kissed me again but this time the kiss was passionate and long.   
A muffled gasp left my mouth and he pulled me closer.   
His hands were on my neck and in my hair.   
I grabbed his shoulders to stabilize myself.   
“So good. So fucking addictive” He muttered and kissed my neck and bit me again.   
He didn't took much just a sip.   
Donghyuck then proceeded to kiss my collarbones.   
“D-donghyuck” I moaned softly.   
“I was jealous, you know? When you talked to Jeno. You were so close and touching each other all the time. Jaemin and Renjun noticed too.”  
“I-i don't k-know what you're talking about” I stuttered.   
“No?”   
He ripped open my shirt and licked over my nipples.   
“N-no…”   
I whined lowly and he growled in response.   
“You will be mine. Mine, no one else's. Only MINE”  
He created several hickey's and I just melted in his arms.   
How did this happen?


	9. The "misery" of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is a bit confused but what's new.

Jeno POV 

Frowning, I observed how Donghyuck dragged Mark away.   
“Is he always like that?” I asked.   
“Always loud and annoying. Your friend really is unlucky” Renjun answered.   
“Why do you emphasize ‘friend’ so weirdly?”  
“Well, you seemed pretty close” Jaemin stated strangely nonchalant.   
“Of course we are. He's a member of my pack”   
“A member we didn't knew about” Renjun said.   
I frowned at them.   
“What is wrong with that?”  
“You were pretty touchy”   
“So?”  
“Let me rephrase that. You were pretty touchy we didn't knew and kinda ignored us” Jaemin explained.   
“So… you are jealous?”  
“Yes Nono, we are jealous”  
Dumbstruck, I just made a weird, confused sound and nodded.   
I awkwardly looked around and scratched my neck.   
What am I supposed to do with that information?   
I mean, most people are jealous when they are genuinely interested in someone…   
But they aren't right?   
I mean that would mean that ws would date sooner or later… and do… stuff.  
Stuff like kissing and… uh...oher things…  
Don't think about, Jeno!   
You will only embarrass yourself by being nervous over something you don't even if it's true or not.   
Nooo need to panic!  
Since they were staring at me like they were expecting an answer I tried to firm a sentence.   
“That's nice, I guess?” I tried and apparently that was the wrong thing to say because they looked very unhappy.   
“Um… thank you?” I added hesitantly.  
Renjun sighed and Jaemin looked disappointed.   
I desperately tried to think of something else to say but my mind was as blank as the bones of some of Mark's creatures.   
Say something Jeno. Anything!   
“I love cuddles!” I blurted out.   
Literally what the heck?!   
Ok Jeno, let's try something less random.   
“Since when you are you calling me Nono?”  
There you go!   
Much better!   
Or not because now they just looked very confused.   
They look pretty cute when they are confused…   
Not the right moment for that!   
But.. if they really are interested in me then I wouldn't push them away…   
Oh god, why am I like this?   
They probably think I am extremely strange and weird.   
“Well…we figured Nono would be a great nickname for you” Renjun answered slowly.   
“And we love cuddles too” Jaemin added.   
Just let me die already!   
Why do I always have to embarrass myself???   
“Don't you want to know why we are jealous?” Renjun asked and I panicked.   
“Absolutely not! Nope! I really don't! I accept it, yeah I just accept it hahaha…” I answered nervously.   
“Why are you so nervous all of the sudden?” The cat hybrid purred.   
Does he sound seductively or am I hallucinating?   
“I'm not nervous at all!” I answered a bit too quickly and the beta couple smirked.   
Did I mention how good looking they are?  
“Why would I be nervous? There's no need to, at all” I tried again, much calmer and slower this time.   
“That's a good question, isn't it?” Jaemin muttered, tail slowly moving from side to side.   
“Could it be that the idea if us being interested in you makes you feel not frightened but somewhat… excited?” Renjun suggested, amusement sparkling in his eyes.   
How does he know that?!   
Wait, no! That's not how I feel!   
I'm definitely not excited!   
Absolutely not!   
And how did this situation escalate that quickly?   
I wonder if they know about how to turn on an angel…   
Calm down, you're not Ten!   
Focus on escaping this awkward situation!   
“I uh...really need to go” I muttered and used my wings to escape.   
I flew to the giant cherry tree Taeyong had created years ago and sat down on one of the branches.   
Phew… I really need to control myself more…   
“That's a nice trees. I like it” Renjun whispered into my ear and playfully kissed it.   
With a, very unmanly, scream I immediately tried to escape but failed because the djinn quickly hugged me.   
Struggling, I tried to get away from him but suddenly Jaemin was there and hugged me too.   
I eventually gave up and accepted my fate.   
Jaemin placed a kiss on my neck and rubbed his cheek against mine.   
“Could you not scent me?” I sighed.  
“I could but why would I?” The cat hybrid answered purring.   
I sighed again.   
“Why did I even bother trying to escape?” I muttered to myself.   
“Because you have a kink for being chased?” Renjun suggested and I glared at him.   
“I do NOT have a kink for being chased!” I hissed blushing and the beta chuckled.   
“Are you sure about that?” Jaemin teased, still purring.   
“Absolutely” I answered firmly.   
“Then we have to find it out”  
“Find out what?”  
“What kinks you have”   
“NONE! I HAVE NO KINKS! I AM A HOLY AND PURE CHILD!” I almost screamed.   
“I don't believe you” Renjun said.   
I looked at him in disbelief.   
“What? Why?”  
“The pure beings are always the kinkiest ones” Jaemin stated.   
“That's bullshit!”  
“Really? No matter what we would do nothing would turn you on?” Renjun asked.   
“Wha- I never said that there's nothing that turns us on but-”   
“So you DO get turned on and have kinks” Jaemin concluded immediately.   
“I didn't-”   
“So you're being stubborn and you deny the fact that you have kinks?”   
“I am not stub-”  
“So you just don't know because you're a virgin” Renjun stated.   
I blushed furiously.   
“How did you even come to that conclusion?!”  
“Am I wrong?”  
“Well…”  
“So really are one” Jaemin murmured.   
“That explains why you're so awfully awkward everytime we flirt with you”   
“Just let me leave!” I groaned embarrassed.   
“We can't. You just asked us to find out what kinks you have” Jaemin answered innocently.   
“I DID NOT DO THAT!”   
“You are denying facts again, darling. And why are you so stressed out? You need to relax”  
“And having one or more orgasms will definitely help you with that. So it's a win-win-situation!” Renjun added.   
How did it escalate this quickly?!   
And why am I not extremely unhappy about this???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about actually writing a smut scene so I want to know if you want NoRenMin smut and/or other couples having some fun or do you want to keep it more...fluffy? Please tell me about what you would like to read and if you want to read more about a certain couple you can tell me that too and I will see what I can do.


	10. Wishful happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle and Jisung are finally having a chapter for themselves.

Chenle POV

"So… uh…you're a tree spirit, huh?"   
Jisung nodded shyly and I smiled awkwardly.   
"I'm a banshee" I stated.   
Jisung's eyes widened comically.   
"Really??"   
I nodded, slightly confused because of his enthusiasm.   
"That's so cool! I always wanted to meet one!"   
"Why? Aren't tree spirits afraid of us normally?"   
He rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah, they are a bunch of coward. But not me!"   
"Well, that's good but even when you were afraid of me you wouldn't have to. My mother always told me that I'm a shame because I'm 'way too friendly and harmless'." I explained.   
He frowned.   
"Isn't it good to be friendly?"   
"If you live in a pack, yes. But Banshees rarely live together with others. We're loners most of the time of our awfully long life"   
The tree spirit looked at me.   
"But you're not?"   
"No, I always loved being around others. That's why my mother and my siblings don't like me"   
"That's mean" Jisung concluded and I laughed.   
"Yes it is, but Taeyong adopted me so it's alright"  
"He adopted you?"   
I nodded happily.   
"When I met him for the first time, I was a bit scared of him but he was really nice. Yuta and Taeyong were already friends at that time and Mark was in Taeyong's pack too. I had a lot of fun with them and after a few days, they asked me if I wanted to come along. I agreed and Taeyong smiled softly at me, patted my head and said: 'You're still a child and others will probably attack you if you don't have a family. So from now on, you're my child'. And with that he adopted me"  
"That's… really sweet." Jisung said softly.   
"Yeah, Taeyong is a really nice person. I'm pretty sure that he will adopt you too"   
"Really? Even though I'm from another pack?" He asked, hope glowing in his eyes.   
"Yes of course! You're part of our family now!" I giggled.   
He smiled too and I grabbed his hand.   
"Let's ask him!" I said enthusiastically and pulled him with me.   
I followed Taeyong's scent into the forest.   
"Taeyongie! I have a question!" I yelled through the forest.   
His scent got stronger.   
"Chenle! Are you alright?" Taeyong asked and I turned around and smiled happily at him.   
"Taeyongie!" I yelled and tackled him into a hug.   
He laughed softly and patted my hair lovingly.   
"You worried me"   
"Sorry, but I have to ask you something very important"   
"Oh? What is it?"   
"Would you adopt Jisung or as well? He's so lonely and I like him so much"   
Taeyong looked a bit surprised but nodded smiling.   
"Of course. Do you want me to adopt you, Jisung?"   
Jisung nodded shyly.   
"Alright, then you're officially my child now too" Taeyong laughed and I pulled Jisung into the hug too.   
We stood there for a while till Jaehyun and Doyoung appeared.   
"What are you doing?" Doyoung asked curiously.   
"We're celebrating that Jisung is Taeyong's son now too" I answered giggling.   
"Who's his other child?"   
"Me, of course!"   
"Of course" Jaehyun answered.   
He sounded amused and a bit confused but that was no problem of mine.   
"Do I have to call you Dad now?"   
"If you want to. You can just call me Taeyongie too" The omega leader answered.   
"Ok, Dad" Jisung said softly.   
"We will go back now. See you later!"   
"Be careful! Don't get hurt!"   
"Yes, Dad" Jisung answered and I grabbed his hand once again to pull him with me.   
"See? He's a softie"   
"He's really nice" Jisung agreed and I smiled at him.   
"The others are very nice too. Yuta may seem a bit cold but he's a really caring and sweet person too"   
"The fox hybrid who accidentally wooed Winwin and Taeil and is now stuck with them?"   
"Yes, that's him" I laughed and he giggled too.   
"I'm glad that we're one pack now. I mean, I liked Johnny's pack too but I never really had someone to play with since most of them are alphas and more fighter than anything else"   
I hummed softly.   
"Well, now you have me. And Jeno and Lucas too. Just ask them, they will definitely play with you!"   
"Jungwoo and Winwin played with me from time to time but we moved around a lot and didn't really stay anywhere so there wasn't much time"   
"Like I said, now you have me!" I said smiling.   
He smiled too and his beautiful eyes sparkled with happiness.   
Then suddenly, he leaned in and pressed an innocent kiss on my lips.   
"Let's be together forever" He whispered softly.   
I blushed and nodded happily but then I froze.   
Something is wrong…   
Isn't Jisung already in my pack?? 

Shuddering, I woke up.   
I looked around.   
Jisung was laying next to me.   
The others were still sleeping.   
It… wawas just a dream?   
Of course it was!   
I know Jisung for a pretty long time now!   
And...he would never kiss me…   
Why would I dream about something like that??   
We're best friends, nothing more and nothing less.   
I layed down again.   
It felt so real…maybe it was?   
What if I kissed him in my sleep??   
Blushing, I rolled around.   
No, no, no!   
That would be so embarrassing!!   
"Lele? What are you doing?"   
I froze and turned my head.   
Jisung was looking at me.   
"Oh sorry, I didn't want to wake you up" I whispered embarrassed.   
"It's alright. Did you have a nightmare?"   
"Not really. It was just a very realistic but good dream" I answered.   
He hummed.   
"Then sleep. It's important"   
"Ok. Night, Jisungie"  
"Night, Lele"   
I fell asleep surprisingly fast so, like in every good cliché, I didn't notice that Jisung was still looking at me.   
I also didn't hear him whisper how worried he was that the kiss would wake me up and cute I am.   
I didn't notice all of this, because the author decided it would be fun to make this more cliché like and trick her readers into thinking that we, Chensung, would be a couple now.   
That would be too easy, of course.   
So I slept and dreamed of cuddling and playing around with Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since only two people replied (to my question whether you want to read some smut or not) and they want some I will include it in a few chapters. However I'll put a warning before and after it so that if you don't want to read it you can skip it.   
> I hope you liked this chapter.   
> See you~


End file.
